


every afternoon

by orphan_account



Series: canvas [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he was just a barista of a local cafe in your area who fell head over heels for you. however, it was up to him to take up the sliver of a chance to make you his before it was too late.





	every afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> finally the sweet boi sugawara!! somehow i feel like i lowkey made this unrequited tsukishima/sugawara but... i'll leave it to your imagination to follow up with that ship LOL
> 
> also i don't know if you picked up the little reference to [[mortification]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472113), so if you haven't read that please do to fully understand!! enjoy ;)

The sound of the bell chime tinkles lightly, the open door letting in rays of sunlight in the sunset filtered cafe. Your steps echo against the hard wooden floor, inching closer towards the counter decorated with sweets. Looking down at the menu, you scan the wide variety of drinks finding it difficult to choose amongst the variety of beverages.

 

"Hi, can I help you with anything?"

 

You look up to find a man with dashing silver hair and a small beauty mark that rests underneath his eye, radiantly smiling at you. After what little time you had to choose your drink, finally deciding on a standard ice caramel latte, pointing at the beverage and ordering it.

 

He follows the direction of your finger that points at your desired drink, reaching for a cup and a marker. "Could I ask for your name?"

 

You give him your name as he scribbles down on the plastic cup, moving back and forth between the work station conjuring up your drink. While he does so, you turn to look around the small yet serene nature of the cafe, feeling glad you've discovered a place of relaxation other than the comfort of your own home.

 

The call of your name catches your attention as your sights set on the shortly awaited drink. You walk to the counter, where Sugawara comes with your drink in hand. "You new around here?"

 

"Was it obvious?" you chuckle to yourself, "I moved in a few days ago, still getting used to the new setting."

 

"Well, welcome them [Name]. Hope I'll be seeing you around here?" Sugawara asks hoping for your return while handing you your drink.

 

You reach for the drink, cupping it in your hands. "Thanks," you take a sip of the latte, absolutely delighted by the taste, "and I'll come back soon." you say, smiling lightly at him.

 

He watches you walk towards the door, unaware of the growing smile on his face. Another barista, tall and blonde, walks out from the back room and takes notice of Sugawara's trance, staring at you while walking out of the cafe and onto the street.

 

He glances towards you and the statue he calls Sugawara, a small smirk appearing on his features. "Cute, wasn't she?"

 

Sugawara sighs dreamily, "Yeah, she was."

 

Several chuckles could be heard from behind Sugawara, snapping him out of his dreamy state. He only realises now that he had fallen in his stupid trap, blood rushing to his cheeks.

 

Sugawara turns around quickly to the culprit, who is seen covering his mouth in an attempt to cover his snickers. "Tsukishima!"

 

"Your job was to serve coffee, not stare at girls, Sugawara-san." he replies, his tone oozing with tease.

 

"Why don't you get back to work instead of making fun of your superior? I _am_ the one paying you." Sugwara pouts.

 

Tsukishima lets out a small chuckle, his evil grin still on his face yet following orders like his scolding was nothing. Sugawara sighs heavily and turns to his station.

 

_Since when were youngsters this much trouble?_

 

「 ☆ 」

 

From that day on you would visit the cafe for weeks on end, slightly becoming obsessed with the cafe day by day. That familiar bell ring sending Sugawara a sliver of joy, knowing it was you who entered the cafe. You walk through the door with Sugawara greeting you, "The usual?"

 

You contemplate for a bit, thinking of a drink that'll compensate for the cold weather that recently hit town. "No, actually. I'll get a hot chocolate, I'll have that here please."

 

He takes your order while you walk towards a table located near the cafe window, giving you a wide view of the bustling streets differing from the emptiness of the cafe. Distracting yourself by messaging on your phone, Sugawara walks up towards your table with your drink in hand and places it infront of you. You thank him, offering for him to sit in the empty chair infront of you.

 

"Oh, I-I couldn't-"

 

"Hey, you can talk right? Not like there's really anyone here today." you suggest, subtly pushing him to join you.

 

He looks around, only finding a few people situated out of the many seats. Sighing, he turns around and pulls out the chair, sitting across from you. While not worried about what the other customers had in mind about this, the only thing he was worried about was the intense, teasing stare he felt from the blond sadist burning the back of his head.

 

He ignores his piercing gaze and engages in conversation with you over small, trivial things about each other, things the both of you never could say from the short hellos and goodbyes. Naturally the both of you talk as if you were long friends, cracking some jokes here and there.

 

"Back in highschool, I used to be part of the volleyball club. Along with my tease of a co-worker back at the counter there." Sugawara brings up.

 

"Oh, really? Which school?" you ask, suddenly filled with slight curiosity.

 

"Ah, lil' old Karasuno. I still remember these two little first years, knocking off the dean's wig and having it land on our captain's head." Sugawa dreamily sighs.

 

You giggle at the thought, "Man, that must've been fun! My highschool days were boring as. But wasn't it your school that had beaten Ushijima?" you mention, full of amazement.

 

Sugawara wears a slightly surprise expression at the fact that people still had remembered that after so many years. "Yes, it was us." he says with a grin that fails to disappear.

 

You cover your mouth wit your hand, gasping in surprise, "I must be sitting in the presence of the legendary dream team!" you joke, failing to keep up your act as you stifle your laughter, Sugawara slowly joining you.

 

Your laughs die down, the calm quietness of the cafe thus taking over. "Oh, by the way, did you ever stumble across Nekoma High? Since you were involved with tournaments and all that jazz."

 

"Hmm? Oh, we did, for a few practice matches together. Why do you ask?"

 

"You know their captain, Kuroo?"

 

Sugawara had a bad feeling about this, mentally preparing himself for no reason in particular, "Yes, I do..."

 

"Well, we got together a while back."

 

"Oh, y-you and Kuroo?" he stutters, totally not expecting this kind of answer.

 

"Yeah...we had met during when I still worked at a cafe, he'd said the most embarrassing thing." you said, laughing a little.

 

"Right..." Sugawara was lost for words, never would he had thought that the captain of Nekoma was together with you. Now he felt bad for having feelings for you. Somehow you felt so far away despite sitting right across from him. "If you don't mind...what exactly did he say?"

 

"My god, it was mortifying. I asked him what he would like to order but his response was, 'you.'" you glance to the side saying this, trying not to embarrass your boyfriend any further.

 

Sugawara was speechless, one, for how he cannot even imagine Kuroo saying that. Ever. Two, is for feeling bad for being attracted to you when you were already taken. In his defense, he had no idea. Though nevertheless still feeling disappointed.

 

He hears a few knocks on the glass window next to him, both you and Sugawara turn to see Kuroo waving to most probably you. He turns to enter the cafe, ringing the bell as he walks in. Sugawara never dreaded the sound of the bell more than this moment. You sit up and walk towards Kuroo, hugging and greeting him as if you'd planned for him to pick you up.

 

"Long time no see, Sugawara." Kuroo greets.

 

"Yes, a long time indeed."

 

"Well, we'll be going now. It was nice to talk to you, Sugawara." you say, waving as you leave with Kuroo.

 

Sugawara gives you a half-hearted goodbye, watching as Kuroo messes with Tsukishima at the counter before leaving. As the two of you left the cafe, Kuroo turns to you, lifting your face closer to press his lips against yours. Sugwara turns away, walking to the counter and distracts himself with work. He ignores the sympathetic gaze Tsukishima gives him, but feels him pat his arm in the most comforting manner possible.

 

He hoped he hid his pain the best he could.

 

「 ☆ 」

 

Sugawara hands the customer their drink, seeing them off with a smile and sighs at the slow pace of work. He scans the cafe with disappointed eyes, saddened at the lack of your presence for the past week. However as the bell chimes Sugawara's eyes quickly set themselves towards the door, revealing your familiar face that never fails to make his heart flutter in happiness. He smiles and welcomes from the counter, secretly happy to see you once again.

 

Your smile made him forget about the raging jealousy he had felt before hand.

 

But it didn't it didn't clear the fact that you were still taken. By Kuroo, more than he'd like to believe the fact.

 

Speaking of Kuroo, he was no where to be seen. Sugwara was debating on the fact if he should as or not trying to not show it on his face. Though he fails, as you see him struggling to figure out why Kuroo wasn't here with you.

 

"Where's Kuroo right? Let's just say that I don't associate with cheaters." you say, giving him a sad smile.

 

"I had no idea, sorry for wanting to ask." Sugawara admits, beating himself up as curiosity got the better of him.

 

"It's cool, I've moved on...hopefully."

 

After the somewhat awkward conversation (only in Sugawara's mind), Sugawara goes about to finish your drink. He calls for you, handing your drink like before. You take it from him, thanking him before sipping the cold beverage - its delicate flavours of bitterness and sweetness stimulating your taste.

 

"Ah, I've really missed this - the sweetness is really there." you gush.

 

"Well, it's not as sweet as you."

 

Maybe Sugawara wasn't thinking when he said that, maybe he wanted to give you and him a go by embarrassing himself in a certain way Kuroo had did - but it was worth a shot.

 

You stand there stiffened by his response, the fact that he'd just said that sinking in and ultimately feeling the warmth in your cheeks as you look at him. He suffers from second-hand embarrassment, blushing aswell but keeping his somewhat steady and confident gaze on you.

 

"Sugawara?"

 

"I have," Sugawara checks his watch, "10 minutes left till my shift ends, we could go out somewhere."

 

"...Go out?" you ask, not sure if he meant it that way.

 

"I mean, it doesn't exactly have to be a date! O-Only if you want it to be...?" he asks, voice losing volume as he ends the sentence.

 

"Sure, I'm up for it," you smile, relieving Sugawara of what could've been a disaster at best, "I'll wait for you here."

 

You turn to a table and sit down, smiling to yourself at what could be in store while Sugawara tries to hid his growing grin. It doesn't grow so fast as he freezes at the sight of Tsukishima, expecting a snarky comment but was met with a small smile as he said,

 

"Congrats, Sugawara-san."


End file.
